


Forgotten Tales

by Winkyfuzx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Rocket - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Groot - Freeform, Guardians - Freeform, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Multi, OF, Other, galaxy, gotg - Freeform, on crack, raccoon, rocket - Freeform, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) is a prisoner in the space jail. She has committed murder. She murdered her stepdad, and she had a good damn reason to do it. When Rocket, the raccoon, Star-Lord, (Y/n) heard of him, Gamdra, some sort of sister of Ronan, and the big tree-man arrive at the prison her whole life is turned upside down. She joins their quest and the romance between Rocket and (Y/n) grows stronger and deeper.<br/>----------<br/>‘’Rocket! What’s wrong?’’ you ask confused. You feel you heart pounding in your thorax and you feel the smashing against your temples.<br/>Damn you Rocket. For making you feel this way.<br/>Rocket stops walking at the doorpost. He slightly turns his face to you, but still with his eyes fixed on the ground.<br/>‘’You.’’ he answers and walks away, leaving you behind confused and with upcoming tears.<br/>Damn you Rocket.<br/>----------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbies

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> Okay, first, I have to admit my mind is fucked up. Since I've seen the Guardians of the Galaxy I have this crush (not sooo big) on Rocket. Mostly because of his character and stuff, and yes I know, he is a raccoon and you cannot date a raccoon, but I don't careeeee  
> I just wanted to know if there are other people out there that also have (small) crush on Rocket. 
> 
> But I'm probably the only one xd
> 
> But besides that, not only the relation ship of Rocket/you is in this story, there are other relationships as well.  
> Okay, spoiler spoiler! There's aslo Gamora/you and Ronan/you, but that will happen later on.
> 
> Enjoy the story! (if people will even read it xD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) meet Rocket

‘’(Y/nickname)! Stand up, you lazy stupid!’’

You groan ‘’Go away Drax!’’ you click with your tongue and rub with your hands in your eyes. You open your eyes slowly and see a dark posture standing out of the glass cell ‘’I said, I want to sleep Drax!’’ you growl and turn around.  
‘’C’mon, (Y/nickname)! It’s already noon! When are you getting out of bed ‘ay!?’’  
You groan loudly and sit up straight like a ragdoll. You snap your neck and sigh deeply. You push your thin blanket off of you and you rub your eyes once more.  
‘’Are you coming!?’’  
‘’Yeah, yeah, Drax, I’m coming. I need something to fill this stomach.’’ And you stand up. Still sleepy, you shuffle to the cell door and open it.  
‘’Well, someone looks nice.’’ Drax says sarcastic and you roll your eyes. Drax was a big guy with red tattoo inks all over his body. He was a nice guy, and as soon as you met him, you were best palls.  
‘’Yea, yea, please, take a look in the mirror and tell me what you see.’’  
Drax opens his mouth to say something, but you were quicker ‘’Oh wait, you can’t. It will break into a million pieces of course.’’  
‘’Pffftt’’ sighs Drax ‘’Need food or no? Those shit eaters in uniform are wondering where you stay.’’  
You hum ‘’Yea, I would like some food.’’ And you begin to walk to the cafeteria. Well, cafeteria? It was just a small place where they would give you their ‘home-cooked’ food. And, oh hell, it was really home cooked. It was some sort of green pudding that they gave you, it was sickening. Drax walks next to you ‘’You know, I heard that there are newbies coming.’’  
‘’Oh really?’’ you ask ‘’Who?’’  
‘’I don’t know’’ Drax answers and scratches his neck ‘’We will probably find out soon.’’  
‘’Yea’’ you say. You walk down the steel stairs and search for a free table.  
‘’I’m going to get some food, you search for a table?’’ Drax asks.  
‘’Yea, sure.’’ You reply and Drax walks away. Finally, you find a spot and awkwardly run to it. You sit down and let your arms rest on the table.  
You bite your lip and sigh deeply. Today it is already six years ago. Time goes fast. Luckily you did your job right and that bastard died. But with him, your mother’s love for you also died.

 

‘’Here’s your food.’’ Drax says and places your plate with food on the table with a loud bang.  
‘’Thanks, Drax.’’ You smile and look at your food. It’s slimy and green, the usual stuff.  
You sigh and begin to eat the slimy food. Drax and you eat in silence until he asks: ‘’It’s the day, isn’t it?’’  
You swallow your food ‘’Yes’’  
Drax hums ‘’I already thought that, you are so quiet.’’  
‘’Sorry’’ you apologize. You can’t help yourself. When you are upset, sad or feeling bad in any way, you are always quiet. You just turn into yourself so nobody could see your ‘real’ emotions.  
‘’Don’t be. I understand.’’ Drax says while he continues eating his –also slimy- food.  
You nod ‘’Thanks, Drax. You know-‘’  
‘’There they are.’’ Drax interrupts you. He looks to somewhere behind you, and you turn around.  
You see a man who’s blond, probably human just like you, who reminds you of someone you have met before. There is also a raccoon with him. The raccoon looks angry, duh, nobody likes to get in jail. There’s a big tree man also and a woman. She is green and has her black hair done in a braid.  
Sister of Ronan. Bitch.  
And apparently you are not the only one who thinks this way. The other prisoners are looking at her, throwing daggers at her with their eyes.

Suddenly, the blond man gets hit by something. You frown and look up. A few prisoners are throwing objects at the green woman, Gamora. They are shouting mean things to her, but hey, after all, she deserves it.  
‘’You’re scum!’’  
‘’You first, Gamora!’’  
‘’You’re dead!’’  
You look at the new squad again and see that the raccoon walks to the blond man.  
‘’Like I said, she’s got a rep.’’ He says. Wait. The hell? That raccoon can talk? Mwah, you have seen a lot of crazy shit, this shouldn’t surprise you.  
‘’A lot of prisoners here’’ the raccoon continues ‘’have lost their families to Ronan and his Goons. She’ll last a day tops.’’  
‘’The guards will protect her, right?’’ the blond man asks while he looks afraid.  
‘’They’re here to stop us from getting out. They don’t care what we do to each other inside.’’  
‘’Whatever may the future holds’’ Gamora says ‘’Are dreams compared to what’s behind me.’’

‘’Check out the new meat!’’ Briggs says. He is a blue, big and tall ‘man’. Not really a man because he is not a human, he was from the planet Halloow. He is a real jerk head. You stand up, already ready to walk to him and give him a smash on his head.  
‘’I’m gonna slather you up in Gunavian Jelly’’ he continues ‘’and go to town-‘’  
You stop walking to Briggs when he is roughly interrupted by the big tree man. He sticks his tree fingers in Briggs’ nose. Oh no. Briggs scream it out of pain. You knew what was happening, and it was too painful to even think about it. Terrified you look at the raccoon.  
‘’Let’s make something clear’’ he says loudly and points at the blond man ‘’this one, is our booty!’’ and he bangs with his fist to his chest ‘’You wanna get to him, you go through us!’’ and he walks around the tree man ‘’Or, more accurately, we go through YOU.’’ And the tree man drops Briggs, who reaches for his nose in pain.

You look at the raccoon, and for a minute, you have eye contact. You see something changing in his eyes. Not only are they filled with anger and threat, but something else is with them. You can’t say what, because the raccoon turns away from your eyes and walks away, to his cell. One thing you know for sure, it was not something ‘negative’ that filled his eyes for a moment. He almost looked… stunned? – eugh, what are you saying. Do you care? –no.  
The blond man looks at Briggs ‘’I-I belong with them’’ he stutters and walks over Briggs.  
‘’Wow’’ you hiss ‘’That was some heavy shit.’’  
‘’Yea…. Wait, shit? There was no shit, that would be dirty.’’ Says Drax confused.  
You roll your eyes ‘’Shit is a human expression for…euhm…. Well it’s negative, let’s just keep it on that.’’  
Drax hums ‘’Sure.’’ He looks at Gamora’s cell.  
‘’What are you up to?’’ you ask while you observe Drax. He looked at Gamora’s cell with narrowed eyes, that meant something bad was going to happen.  
‘’Nothing.’’ He says and stands up. Before you can react he walks away, leaving you behind by the table.  
You puff ‘’That’s not going to be something nice.’’ 

You also stand up and walk to your cell. You open your glass door, and just as you were about to step inside of your cell, a strange feeling comes over you.  
You turn your head to your right, still standing in the doorway of your cell. You see the raccoon from before leaning against the wall, eyes fixed on you.  
‘’What?’’ you snap.  
‘’Oh nothing’’ he says and stops leaning ‘’I’m Rocket.’’  
You turn your body slightly to him, just to stand more comfortably, but Rocket clearly sees it as an invite to step closer.  
‘’I’m (Y/n)’’ you say and flip your hair back.  
Rocket looks at you from head to toe with his beautiful brown eyes –wow, did you just thought beautiful?  
‘’You look human’’ he says  
‘’That’s because I am’’  
Rocket hums.  
‘’You look like a raccoon.’’ You grin. Rocket notices and he looks at you with a no-shit-Sherlock face.  
‘’That’s because I am’’ he smiles. You smile back and place your hand on your chest. Rocket’s eyes follow your hand, but as soon as he sees you place them on your chest he quickly looks away. Wow. Are you really flirting with a raccoon? You’re stupid, right?  
‘’Well’’ Rocket says and scratches his neck ‘’I better get going.’’  
You hum in agreement and nod quickly ‘’Yea, me too.’’  
Rocket nods slowly and smiles at you. Damn. Was that a flirty smile? ‘’It was nice to meet you, (Y/n). Hope I’ll see you soon.’’  
Okay. Okay. Breath in and out. Say something cool. Just, something. Doesn’t matter what.  
‘’Y-yea, hope so too.’’  
Shit. Now you sounded like some kind of nervous schoolgirl, which you totally are not. TOTALLY not. Rocket smirks and turns around, to his own cell. 

When Rocket is out of sight you lean against your glass cell wall. You pant slightly. In and out, (Y/n). Slowly.  
Okay, you definitely felt something back then with that raccoon. You don’t exactly know what, and you don’t want to know it either.  
You flirted with him –No, I did not mind, fuck off.  
You flirted with him. Admit it – No. I didn’t. He is a raccoon.  
Does it matters? – No- I mean yes!  
Fucker, you can’t lie to me. I am your mind – Go away now please? Thank you.

You shake your head in confusion. You never had this argument with your mind before, well, when you had them was probably years ago. Stupid raccoon. Just forget about him. Breath in and out. In and out. Slowly. 

But it didn’t help. Rocket filled your thoughts.


	2. Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) meets Rocket again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys! SOOO, I just wanted to say: I am so SO happy that there are more people out there that have a (slight) crush on Rocket! Yeeey! I don't feel weird anymore!- ok. wait. I still feel weird.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story! x

You wake up by a loud shout. You sprout, startled by the sound.   
Disorientated you look around you. Unlike the most prisoners, you had your own cell. Which was nice so you weren’t awakened by the other prisoners, but this time, you were awakened by a shout. A female shout. Who was it?  
You stand up, still tired and sleepy, you walk to your glass door. You walk out of your cell and lean over the steel railing. You just see that three other male prisoners are taking a green girl with them. She has a knife to her throat. Shit. It’s Gamora. You sniff, doesn’t matter.  
Just as you were about to turn around and return to your cell, you see Drax following them.   
Oh no.  
He’s going to seek revenge. Ronan killed his family, and since Gamora is his ‘sister’ he would most likely want to kill her. No, Drax should not kill her. Drax is a good lad, you don’t want him to kill Gamora. He has to save himself for the REAL bitch: Ronan.

‘’Fuck’’ you hiss and run down the steel stairs. You walk in the direction of Drax, and see that he is already standing near the prisoners.  
‘’You slayed dozens of Ronan’s minions.’’ The bold prisoner with the red eyes says to Drax.   
‘’Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette’’ says Drax and looks Gamora deadly in her eyes ‘’And my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed! Her life’’ and Drax looks at the bold prisoner ‘’Is not yours to take. He killed my family. I shall kill one of his in return.’’  
‘’Of course Drax… here’’ the bold prisoner says and hands him the knife.  
Suddenly, Gamora attacks the others and takes their knife. Knocking the others out, she holds the two knifes to Drax’ and the prisoner’s throat.  
‘’Stop it!’’ you shout.   
Drax looks at you, not trying to move his neck closer to the knife of Gamora.  
‘’Go away, (Y/n). I don’t want you to see..’’ and Drax looks at Gamora ‘’How I kill her.’’  
‘’I’m not family of Ronan or Thanos.’’ Gamora says while she breathes deeply in and out. She takes a step back and drops the knifes. The bold prisoner reaches for his neck, what a puss. ‘’I’m your only hope at stopping him’’ Gamora says.  
Drax shouts angry and attacks Gamora. He grabs her tightly around her throat and he smashes her against the wall. She yells.  
‘’Woman, your words mean nothing to me!’’ Drax cries and holds a dagger near Gamora’s throat.  
‘’Stop, Drax, now!’’ you try to stop him and quickly run to him.  
‘’Hey, hey, hey, hey!’’ a voice behind you says quickly.

The fuck?

You stop running and look to your right. The blond man from before approaches slowly and with careful steps. He holds his hands up, some sort of human expression for ‘slow down’ or ‘take it easy’.   
Drax would probably think, ‘Why is that human holding his hands up?’.  
Drax glances at the blond man, still holding his dagger near Gamora’s throat.  
‘’You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don’t think this is the best way to go for it.’’ The blond man says and slowly walks closer.  
‘’Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?’’ Drax mumbles between his teeth.  
‘’Well, I mean, she is hardly the first woman to try that to me. Look’’ the blond man says and holds his shirt up. He shows some sort of weird scar ‘’This is from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork’’ and he lowers his shirt ‘’Didn’t like me skipping out on her at sunrise. I got here’’ and he pulls his collar away from his neck ‘’A Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny, little A’askavariian who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information. You ever see an A’askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth. If you think I’m seriously interested in that, then…’’  
Drax looks at the blond man, totally uninterested.  
‘’You don’t care’’ the man says and Drax looks at Gamora ‘’But here’s the point. She betrayed Ronan. He’s coming back for her. And when he does….’’  
Drax narrows his eyes and looks at the blond man, already knowing where he is going.  
‘’That’s when you’’ the blond man points at Drax and makes a sliding movement with his finger along his neck. Again, a human expression, for ‘kill’. What Drax, of course, doesn’t understand.  
Drax looks confused at the blond man ‘’Why would I put a finger in his throat?’’  
‘’What? Noo, it’s a symbol. It’s, it’s a symbol for you slicing his throat.’’  
‘’I would not slice his throat.’’ Drax says angry ‘’I would cut his head clean off.’’  
‘’It’s general expression for you killing someone. You’ve heard of this, you’ve seen this, right?’’ he makes the sliding movement with his finger along his throat and asks the bold prisoner. He nods afraid ‘’yea…’’  
‘’Everyone knows’’ the blond man says to Drax, who on his turn looks angry at the bold prisoner. Who, on HIS turn terrified his head shakes ‘’No, no, no’’  
‘’What I’m saying is’’ the blond man sighs ‘’you don’t want to do his work for him.’’  
Drax thinks and his eyes slowly move to yours. You nod your head and walk closer to Drax. You lay a hand on his arm ‘’It’s okay Drax, your time will come and when it’s there, you can kill that sun of a bitch.’’  
Drax draws with his mouth and bites his lip. He nods ‘’You’re right, (Y/n).’’  
He lets go of Gamora’s throat and she falls on the ground. She coughs and she gasps for air.  
‘’I like your knife’’ Drax says and looks at the knife of the bold prisoner ‘’I’m keeping it’’ and he walks away.

You sniff and hold your hand out to Gamora. She looks at you, slightly surprised, but then takes your hand. You pull her back up and she nods her head as in ‘Thanks’. You nod back and give her a quick smile as in ‘You’re welcome’. She glances at the blond man. She snorts and then walks away with loud steps.   
Probably angry.  
‘’Gamora…’’ the blond man mumbles and quickly follows her, leaving you behind.  
Wow, they should get some relationship therapy. 

 

‘’So’’ you hear a familiar voice say and you turn around. Two brown eyes look back at you.  
‘’Oh, hi, Rocket.’’ You smile.  
Rocket smiles back. He leans against the wall, just like the first time you spoke to him.  
‘’That was nice’’ he says sarcastic.  
‘’Euh-yea’’ you stutter. Oh my god, (Y/n), act normal! Why are you being such a nervous school girl!? BE NORMAL!  
You and Rocket hear loud voices coming from the direction Gamora and the blond man walked to.  
‘’Hey, quick question, who is that blond dude?’’  
‘’Oh, Quill, Peter Quill’’ Rocket nods and sighs ‘’He is our catch, he calls himself Star-Lord.’’  
‘’Aah’’ you mumble and hear the voices getting louder.  
‘’I think I should go, before it gets out of hand.’’ Rocket says and walks I the direction of Peter.  
‘’Bye’’ he smiles at you and holds his chin in the air.  
‘’B-bye’’ you, again, stutter and let a hand run through your hair. You put a hand in your waist and you, still aware of the fact that Rocket looks at you, lay the other hand in your neck. So your elbow laid on your breast, what caused your breasts to look ‘bigger’. Rocket’s eyes widen and he quickly blinks with his eyes.  
‘’Well.. euh… I better go now really.’’ He , now, stutters.  
You hum and nod ‘’Yea, see you around.’’ And smile.  
Rocket, who is completely clueless about what he actually has to do, trips over a box and smacks with his face on the ground.  
You can’t help yourself and laugh ‘’You alright?’’   
‘’Yeah, yeah’’ Rocket mumbles quickly and gets up. He walks in an awkwardly-fast type of running to Peter and Gamora.  
You sigh and let your hands rest along your hips. Why did you do that? You clearly flirted with him, even though you didn’t know why. This… raccoon, he made you feel different. Something you haven’t felt in years, that even you don’t know what it is.   
You sigh deeply and let your head hang. You groan slightly but deeply ‘’What is this?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrey for not posting lately... I have so many cool ideas for fanfics (Thranduil/Reader and Loki/Reader stuff) that I have almost no time to make my other fanfics;but I'll try!
> 
> See ya next time! x


	3. Weird thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover that (Y/n) has highly sensitive ears and can jump super high, some things that they gave her in the lab back on earth. More history will come later on in the story.

You sit on a table with Drax beside you. You were eating your food –you know, that slimy green stuff- when you spot Rocket. He is sitting on a table next to Peter and Gamora. Rocket is talking to them, and it’s probably something secret because you can’t hear them. Well, you heared them whispering but you couldn’t hear what they said.  
The big tree man walks away from Peter, Gamora and Rocket, in the direction of the big watch tower. The hell is he going to do?  
And as if Drax read your minds he said, ‘’Why is that ‘Groot’ going to the watch tower?’’  
‘’I don’t know…’’ you mumble ‘’’Groot’?’’ and you look at Drax.  
‘’Oh, I heard that beast call him that way.’’ Drax replies while he eats more of him slimy food.  
‘’Beast?’’ you ask and frown.  
‘’Yea’’ Drax says and points with his head to Rocket ‘’Him’’  
‘’He is no beast’’ you say a bit angry ‘’His name is Rocket’’  
‘’Ha, okay’’ and Drax looks at you with narrowed eyes ‘’Didn’t know you cared much about names, but okay, I’m probably gonna forget it anyway.’’  
‘’You didn’t do that with Groot.’’  
‘’Whatever’’ sighs Drax, clearly irritated about where this conversation was going to ‘’What is it with you? Just because I said beast?’’  
You open your mouth so say something, but Drax cut you off ‘’Nah, whatever, I don’t care, let’s just eat out food.’’  
You slowly close your mouth and hum ‘’Yea’’ you say and turn to your food ‘’Food.’’ And you prick with your fork in the – already harden – food.

Suddenly, you hear some kind of ‘power off’ sound. The light flickers and becomes light green.  
‘’The fuck…?’’ you hiss through your teeth and look around you. Groot has some kind of futuristic ‘box’ in his hand. He took it from the watch tower!  
A loud alarm goes off that almost destroys your eardrums.  
‘’By all Ronan hells, what sound is that!?’’ Drax shouts.  
‘’I don’t know!’’ you shout back and cover your ears with your hands. You see the small flying machines surrounding Groot and pointing their guns at him.  
‘’Prisoner, drop the de device and retreat to your cell or we will open fire.’’  
Still with the machines flying around Groot, and the loud alarm damaging your eardrums more and more, you don’t notice that Drax is not next to you anymore and you fall with your knees on the ground.  
You push with your hands on your ears, trying not to hear the loud alarm, but it goes through every tiny hole and reaches your eardrums. Hammering on them like a sledge-hammer and smashing them into a million pieces. You squeeze your eyes shut. Most prisoners don’t mind the loud alarm, but your ears are highly sensitive. One of the things they gave to you on the lab back on earth.  
You pant deeply and feel the sweat dripping off of your forehead. You try to stand up, but you see that Groot is attacked by the flying machines.  
‘’Oh no’’ you pant weakly and snap your neck ‘’Why am I doing this?’’  
You take a deep breath and look at the machines ‘’Bitch I’m coming.’’ You run to the machines. You take a run- up and jump on one of the machines. It loses balance and flies, completely disorientated, through the air.  
You feel the pounding against your temples and the pain in your ears, but you don’t stop. 

You’re gonna show those bitches what you’re capable of.

You draw out a battle cry and smash your fist on the machine. Your smash was so hard that you have torn the device’s metal apart. It floats in the air for a few seconds and then falls to the ground.  
‘’FUCK!’’ you scream and jump off of the machine. It lands behind you and causes a small dire explosion.  
‘’Gotcha, bitch.’’ You grin devilish and look around you. You stand near Groot and see Rocket sitting on his shoulder.  
‘’You idiot!’’ he shouts at Groot ‘’How am I supposed to fight without my stuff!?’’  
‘’Fuck’’ you pant. He’s right. You need to get him a gun. A big gun. You look to the machines.  
‘’Nice.’’  
You jump on one of them. You want to smash it’s metal but you see that it’s thicker. ‘’Shit’’  
‘’(Y/N)!!’’  
You turn your head, still sitting on the machine, and see Drax behind you.  
‘’USE THIS!’’ he yells and throws you a gun. Not a big one, but good enough. You point the gun to the machine’s metal and shoot without hesitation.  
The machine wobbles in the air and you rip his machine gun off. You jump of the flying machine and land on the ground.  
‘’ROCKET!’’ you yell. Rocket glances at you and his eyes begin to flicker ‘’HERE!’’ and you throw him the ripped off machine gun. You quickly sweep under one of the steel tables.

This was going to be nasty.

You hear Rocket shouting and the sound of a million shootings. It hurt like hell for your ears. You make your hands into fists and push your nails into your flesh, trying to stand all the pain and trying to make it go away by other pain.  
Suddenly, the shooting stops ’’ROCKET!’’ you hear a female voice shout.  
You crawl away from under the table and crack your neck and fingers. You look around you and see the broken flying machines spread all over the place.  
‘’Move to the watch tower!’’ Rocket yells and walks –well, he sits on Groot’s shoulders and Groot is doing all the walking and stuff.  
Rocket probably didn’t meant that you should go to the watch tower, but did you care? –no. They are escaping and you are definitely in.  
You take a deep breath and concentrate on the watch tower. You breath slowly in and out and close your eyes for a minute.  
You open them and bend your knees. You shout of strain and jump. You reach -easily- the watch tower and land on your feet.  
‘’You here too?’’  
You turn your face and see Rocket looking back at you. He pants.  
‘’You bet I am’’ you smile wryly.  
‘’C’mon’’ Rocket says and points with his head to the guard in the watch tower ‘’Let’s fuck him up.’’

You smirk and step inside the tower. The guard turns around. He looks terrified, and somehow, it makes you laugh from the inside. What a gigantic puss. He breath heavily and holds his arms up. Gamora pushes him softy away and walks to the control panel. Unlike Groot, who is holding him tightly with his roots and throwing him out of the window. You walk into the watch tower to the control panel. You look at the buttons.  
‘’Spare me your foul gaze, woman!’’ Drax says angry.  
‘’Why is this one here?’’ Gamora asks.  
You roll your eyes and try to concentrate on the control panel. Stupid enough, you don’t get the time because your ears are attacked by shooting from the outside. The flying machines are shooting on the glass of the watch tower, again, smashing on your eardrums.  
‘’Fuck’’ you pant slightly and cover your ears with your hands.  
‘’What’s wrong!?’’ Rocket asks concerned when he sees your painful face.  
‘’I-It’s the noise.’’ You groan.  
‘’Come’’ Rocket says and covers his hands over your ears ‘’My hands are covered with fur. It will hold the noise from your ears.’’  
You smile ‘’Thanks’’ and you concentrate on the control panels. Rocket was right, you almost don’t hear a thing.  
Okay, so what now? The red button is for this, the yellow for that…. Aha!  
You open the control panel and connect a few wires with each other. You close the control panel and click a few random buttons, just like you’ve seen the guard do.  
‘’This… then that..’’ you mumble and don’t notice that Rocket had pulled his hands away from your ears.  
‘’Do you even know what you’re doing!?” Peter yells in your ear. It feels like your eardrums explode and automatically your eyes are squeezed shut.  
‘’Shut up! Don’t talk so loud!’’ Drax shouts to Peter and you cover your ears.  
‘’What?’’ He asks not-understanding.  
‘’JUST SHUT UP! LET ME DO MY FREAKING JOB, DUDE! TJEEZ…’’ you shout. Immediately everyone is quiet.  
‘’Thank you’’ you murmur and click a few buttons. From the corners of your eye you see that Rocket is doing some things to on the control panel, but you don’t mind, he knows what he’s doing. He connects wires and push some buttons.  
‘’Those are some big guns’’ Peter says nervously.  
You hum and look through your eye lashes without moving your head to the glass window. There are indeed standing men outside with big guns in their hand.  
‘’ON MY COMMAND!’’ one of them yells and the other men point their gun at the watch tower.  
‘’NUMBER ONE!’’  
A large fire blast hits the window and causes a large crack in it. Your eardrums explode and hurt like hell, but you know you have to continue. You feel the sweat dripping off of your fore head and your heart pounds in your chest.  
‘’Rocket, that panel on the left!’’ you shout concentrated and a second fire blast hits the watch tower. You are almost shaken off of your feet, but you find grip on the control panel. You pant deeply and blink nervously with your eyes. You wipe away the sweat off your fore head and the scent of smoke fills your nose holes.  
A third blast hits the tower. A huge crack is to be seen in the right window. You could give the glass a small push and it would break. ‘’Rocket, panel on your right green button now!’’  
‘’AT THREE!’’ you shout and grab a few wires ‘’TWO’’  
You look at Rocket ‘’ONE!’’  
Rocket pushes the button and you connect the wires.  
A small one-time alarm fills your ears, and for a moment, all the men outside look at each other. Come on, come on, work!  
The men slowly drop their weapons, and instead of the weapons falling on the ground, they float in the air. The men slowly lift up, like some invisible hand lift them up in to the air. 

‘’Yes!’’ you cheer and high five Rocket. He smiles at you, with his eyes saying ’We did it!’ You smile back ‘Yes we did, Rocket.’

‘’You turned off the artificial gravity’’ Gamora says slowly, beginning to understand why those men outside are floating ‘’Everywhere but in here.’’  
Rocket pulls a toolbar and the upperpart of the tower loosens from the under part.  
‘’(Y/n), call back those flying machines.’’ Rocket says while he continues to tick some buttons.  
‘’Got it.’’ You reply and tick on the panel screen. You tick on the machine devices.  
‘Destroy or call back?’ the computer asks. Wow, could you be more easier?  
You tick the ‘call back’ button and immediately the flying machines head back to the tower ‘’Did it, Rocket.’’  
‘’Nice’’ he whispers through his teeth and slowly pushes the toolbar. A shock wave goes through the flying tower part and you are pushed forward. You almost fall out of the window and hold on on the control panel. The others almost fall to, and try to get a grip on something.  
‘’I told you we had a plan.’’ Rocket says, and one of the men from before hits the glass. Your face draws in a painful expression, auch, that probably hurt.  
Rocket opens a big machine door and the flying watch tower part smashes against the wall. You almost fall on the ground and the towers knocks the other guards on the ground.  
The tower stands still against the wall.  
‘’That was a pretty good plan.’’ Peter swallows. Rocket nods and holds his arms up like ‘told ‘ya.’ And he looks at you. He smiles wryly and raises his eyebrows. You smirk back at him.  
Peter kicks the left glass out of the window-frame with his foot. You duck and crawl out of the broken piece of watch tower.  
He walks to a room, followed by you and the rest. ‘’Our stuff.’’ He says when he reaches a room with metal boxes.  
You abruptly stop walking. Your stuff? Stuff that you haven’t seen for over five years?  
You walk to a penal and tick in your metal box number. That number is written in your memory. You receive your metal box by the automatic metal penal and you place it on the ground. It’s heavy and you almost drop it on the ground. You open the cover and a scent comes free. Your scent before you came in this prisoner. You look at the stuff inside the metal box. Your clothes lay in them, perfectly folded. Next to your poisonous knife and necklace. You bite your lip and take the necklace carefully in your hands. You forget about the time and slowly put your necklace on. It was silver with a ruby in the middle. Your mom gave it to you when you were little, before you killed your stepdad. You carefully take your clothes in your hand and rub the fabric softly with your thumb.  
‘’Are those the clothes?’’ Drax asks and lays a hand on your shoulder.  
‘’Yea’’ you mumble and bring the clothes to your nose. You sniff their scent and smell your ‘earlier’ scent. Roses with a slight citron hint.  
‘’Are you alright?’’ Drax asks concerned.  
‘’Yea’’ you say slowly and get up on your feet ‘’Now I am’’ and you smile at Drax.  
‘’There! Get my ship!’’ Peter yells and you hum. You grab the rest of your stuff out of the metal box and follow Rocket and Drax to the ship.

‘’There!’’ you shout and point at the ship that Peter pointed at. You press a random button on the ship and the door opens.  
‘’Let’s get in.’’ Rocket suggests and walks the ship in. You follow.  
Peter’s ship looked a lot like your ship when you had one. It had leather black brown seats and lights spread all over the place.  
‘’I’m going to get changed’’ you say and walk to a door ‘’Don’t get in here.’’ And you open the door.  
It was probably Peter’s sleeping chamber because there was a large bed inside. Apparently not just him, you thought.  
You remove yourself of your prisoner-yellow- suit and put on your black latex suit. The fabric sits tight and you sigh ‘’Ugh, I gained weight.’’ But still, even if you had to say it yourself, your belly looked perfectly flat. And with the right propositions in your breasts and butt, you looked super badass.  
You used this latex suit to kill your stepdad, so the police couldn’t trace you because of the fabric of your clothes. If you had worn woollen clothes they could have easily identify what you wore. But because this is latex and it’s almost untraceable, they could not find you via the fabric of your clothes.  
You flip your hair over your shoulder and walk out of Peter’s chamber. You see Rocket sitting in the driver’s sit and Drax next to him, they wear their normal clothes. Gamora sits behind Drax, still wearing her yellow uniform.  
‘’I ain’t waiting around for some homie with a death wish. You got the Orb, right?’’ Rocket asks Gamora.  
‘’Yes.’’ Gamora replies and looks in the bag on her lap. She opens the bag, but because you can only see her back, you can’t see her facial expression.  
‘’Crap’’ she pants and throws the bag away. She sighs.  
‘’Are you kidding me!?’’ Rocket asks unbelievably ‘’HE HAS THE ORB!?’’ and he gives himself a hard face palm ‘’You’ve got to be joking….’’ He murmurs ‘’If we don’t leave now, we will be blown to bits!’’  
‘’No!’’ Gamora shouts nervously ‘’We’re not leaving without the Orb!’’  
You sigh and sit down on one of the seats. Gamora notices and turns her face at you. ‘’Hi’’ and she nods short.  
‘’Hey’’ you reply –awkwardly- back. Drax and Rocket say nothing to you, they probably didn’t notice you.  
‘’Behold’’ Drax says and looks out of the window.

Gamora and Drax open the ‘door’ of the ship. Peter crawls out of it and Drax and Gamora help him.  
‘’This one shows spirit’’ Drax says while he helps Peter up ‘’He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan.’’  
Peter’s oxygen masks disappears and he gets the Orb out of his jack pocket .  
‘’Companion, what were you retrieving?’’ Drax asks and Peter gives him a small tiny box. What is it? You walk closer to Drax and look to the thing in his hand. ‘’You’re an imbecile…’’ Drax mumbles unbelievably. 

No. No fucking way.

‘’No way dude, is that real!?’’ you ask flabbergasted.  
‘’You bet it’s real.’’ Peter widen his eyes and nods slowly  
‘’wow’’ you whistle approving ‘’Sick’’  
‘’Sick? Why is it sick? It can’t be sick, it’s just a device.’’ Drax asks confused.  
‘’Just a metaphor, Drax. Just a metaphor.’’ You sigh.

Peter walks to the driver’s seat where Rocket sits in ‘’That’s normally my place.’’ He says.  
‘’Whatever’’ Rocket replies and rolls his eyes. He jumps out of the driver’s seat and –for the first time since you changed your clothes- he sees you. His eyes widen for a second and then he nervously blinks. He looks away and walks to the table in the back of the ship. He begins to rip pieces of ship out of the wall. Peter doesn’t notices because his eyes are still fixed on the milky way –instead of road, it’s milky way-

You look at Rocket and see his tiny hands putting the pieces of ship back together in a whole different way and creating another device. His movements are quick and he knows what he is doing. Sexy.

Wow. No. You did not just think that. You did not think that Rocket was sexy.  
Bitch, yes you did – Did not, mind. Fuck off.  
You thought he was sexy –No not, he is a raccoon.  
So? – So I cannot think that way.  
Why?- Just… because he is a raccoon. He is no human.  
So? – Can you just shut the hell up?  
No. Walk to him. Talk to him. Flirt.

You think. Not a weird suggestion, mind. Okay, yes, it is weird, and even though you don’t want to, a part of you also wants.

 

Guess which part wins?


	4. The Problem Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) tries to flirt with Rocket, but he replies coldly.

‘’Hi’’ you say nervously and sit down next to Rocket. You flip your hair back and lay a hand in your neck.  
‘’Hey’’ Rocket replies dryly while he continues his building.  
‘’What are you making?’’ you ask and look at his work.  
‘’A bomb’’ he says and puts another piece of ship in all.  
‘’Cool’’ you smile wryly. Oh my god, you were as bad in flirting as that Peter is in with Gamora. Come on. Say something, do something! Something cool.  
‘’Can I help?’’ you ask. You bend a little before so your décolleté was a bit more ‘in the picture’. You see Rocket giving it a quick glance, and then he nervously looks away. Is this ‘flirting’ working?  
‘’No, not really.’’ Rocket replies and you nod slowly.   
Guess not. You sigh ‘’Okay’’ and walk to Drax. That whole raccoon thing was not going to work anyway.   
Drax sits on one of the steel benches.  
‘’Hey, Drax.’’ You sigh and sit down next to Drax.  
‘’Hey, (Y/n).’’ Drax looks at you and lowers his voice so only you could hear him speaking ‘’So how are things going with the raccoon?’’  
‘’What?’’ you ask and look confused at Drax. He gives you a wry smile and raises his eyebrows, as in you-know-what.  
‘’Oh, that.’’ You shake your head ‘’There’s nothing between us, Drax. Just, euhm, friends.’’  
‘’Yea, yea, sure. (Y/n), I know almost every secret of you. And I know you have trust issues, and you trust me, so I practically know everything about you. Do not tell me you don’t like that raccoon.’’  
You smirk ‘’I don’t’’  
‘’You do’’  
‘’Do nott’’  
‘’Do’’  
‘’Do fucking not!’’ and you give Drax a pat on his shoulder. ‘’Just stop about it’’ and you grin.

Rocket looks in your direction. You don’t notice and talk further to Drax, but Rocket frowns – in an angry way. Why was Drax making you laugh, he thought. 

‘’So, listen’’ Peter says and walks to his floating touch screen ‘’I’m gonna need your buyer’s coordinates.’’   
Gamora grabs the Orb ‘’We’re heading in the right direction. For now.’’  
Peter looks surprised to Gamora ‘’If we’re gonna work together, you might, try trusting me a little bit.’’  
‘’And how much do you trust me?’’ asks Gamora sharply.

You sigh, you didn’t want to hear this conversation. Boring. You close your eyes and lean against the wall.   
‘’If it’s a weapon we should use it against Ronan.’’ Drax says.  
You open your eyes. Okay, there is no way you cannot hear this conversation. Everyone stands around the table. You, again, sigh deeply. You stand up and stand by the table next to Drax.   
‘’Put it down, you fool. You’ll destroy us all.’’ Gamora says irritated.   
‘’Or just you, murderess!’’ Drax spits out angry.  
‘’I let you live once, princess!’’ Gamora shouts.  
‘’I’M NOT A PRINCESS!’’  
‘’HEY!’’ Peter steps in the fight ‘’Nobody is killing anybody n my ship!’’ Gamora and Drax look at Peter ‘’We’re stuck together until we get the money.’’  
Drax wrinkles his nose ‘’I have no interested in money’’ and he throws the Orb back to Peter.   
‘’Great’’ Peter says and Drax walks away ‘’That means more money for the three of us.’’  
You clear your throat.   
‘’Four, I mean.’’ Peter corrects himself.  
Groot clears his throat. He holds his arms up as in ‘and-me?’  
‘’Five.’’ Peter sighs and shrugs.  
‘’Cool.’’ You say and look at Drax. He’s sitting in the front of the ship. You sigh deeply and stand up. You stump to the steel stairs, and just as you were about to take the second step Peter called you ‘’Hey, hey, what are you doing? That’s private!’’  
‘’Good’’ you say and turn your face to Peter’s ‘’I need some alone time.’’  
And you continue your way up the stairs.  
‘’Who is she?’’ you hear Peter ask someone, but you don’t mind. You can’t even answer that question yourself.

Peter’s room was messy and small. Dirty clothes were shattered all over the place and there was a lot of junk on the floor. There was a simple bed in the corner of the room, a big one. There was a bookcase right next to it with a few books in it. All about space ships, the galaxy and a novel book from earth. It says ‘The Complete Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle’’ You frown and take the book from the shelf and read the back cover.  
It’s about a man, a detective named Sherlock Holmes, and he is abnormally smart. With his friend, John Watson, he solves crimes.  
You’ve heard of this book once, your mother used to tell stories about Sherlock Holmes to you. You mostly liked ‘The Hound of Baskervilles’ because there was a slight paranormal activity in.   
‘’I didn’t knew you liked books.’’  
You startle of the sudden voice and drop the book on the ground. You glance over your shoulder and see Rocket standing in the doorway.  
‘’Rocket’’ you pant slightly with relief ‘’You scared the crap outta me.’’   
Rocket chuckles carefully ‘’Sorry’’ he apologizes and grabs the book from the ground ‘’The complete Sherlock Holmes’’ he reads from the cover ‘’You like novels?’’  
‘’Yea’’ you answer and Rocket hands you the book jback ‘’My mother told me a lot about Sherlock Holmes when I was little.’’  
‘’Cool’’ Rocket draws with his mouth, like he wants to ask something but he hesitates if he should ask it ‘’Why did you needed some time alone?’’ he eventually asks and sits from the chair across from you. Because you didn’t want to look down on Rocket you sit down on Peter’s bed.  
You sigh ‘’Just because…’’ you think for a minute ‘’Because it feels weird. I’ve lived in that prison for years, and now, in a blink of an eye, I just escape’’ you fiddle nervously on the fabric of your latex suit ‘’It feels like I’m in a dream, ya know?’’  
‘’Yea, I know your feeling’’ Rocket siles wryly and nods understandable ‘’Like you’ve escaped reality, waiting for to be waken up.’’  
‘’Yes, yes!’’ and you nod quickly and point with your finger ‘’Indeed.’’  
‘’Yea, I’ve been through it myself. Wasn’t pretty.’’  
It is quiet for a minute.  
‘’You want to tell me?’’ you ask carefully and softly place a hand on Rocket’s furry arm. You feel a slight shock go through his body when you touch him, like he startles of something. He freezes and pulls his arm back.  
‘’No.’’ he says through gritted teeth.  
‘’Rocket…’’ you apologize, not actually knowing what you did wrong, but Rocket already doesn’t listens. He stands up and walks with quick steps to the door.  
‘’Rocket! What’s wrong?’’ you ask confused. You feel you heart pounding in your thorax and you feel the smashing against your sleep.  
Damn you Rocket. For making you feel this way.  
Rocket stops walking at the doorpost. He slightly turns his face to you, but still with his eyes fixed on the ground.  
‘’You.’’ he answers and walks away, leaving you behind confused and with upcoming tears.  
Damn you Rocket.


	5. Like A Pro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and the others arrive at Knowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, sorry for not updating lately! I was just so caught up in another fic of mine that I forgot to write another chapter for this one... But you'll like it ;)
> 
> X

You sit in front of the ship, behind Rocket. You wanted to be out of his sight, and you couldn’t sit next to him because Groot was already there, and the seat behind Groot was in Rocket’s sight. So you decided you should sit behind Rocket, he wouldn’t notice you sitting there.  
A large planet appears in the front window. It’s black and, somehow, it looks dark. As in evil dark. Is it just you who thinks this way, or has that planet the figure of a skull? Either way, it looks scary.  
‘’Wow’’ Peter whispers, amazed by the planet-if it even is a planet.  
‘’What is it?’’ Drax asks from behind you and leans on your chair.   
‘’It’s called Knowhere.’’ Gamora answers quietly ‘’The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary headed in, rodent’’ and she sits on a seat ‘’There are no regulations whatsoever here.’’ The ship enters some kind of ‘round’ open way and it looks damaged. It had a robotic look and you see a few lights flickering. You see futuristic building standing like gigantic poles on the ground and you see other flying ships. With your jaw open, you look to everything you see. This…Knowhere was very different from the environment of your prison. Very different. But good. Good different.  
‘’Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid… All rare resources, high valued in black markets across the galaxy. It’s dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws.’’ Gamora says and the ship lands. Everyone steps out of the ship and you stretch your back. You see the others walking away and you follow a few meters behind them.  
‘’Well’’ Peter begins ‘’I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy, the kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos.’’ ‘’Sounds like a place, which I would like to visit.’’ Drax replies and looks a bit around him.  
Peter shrugs ‘’Yea, you should.’’  
A group of children approaches ’’Watch out for your wallets.’’ Peter warns and a small girl walks against your leg. She fall on the ground and you bend through your knees. She has blond hair and blue eyes, she reminds you of yourself when you were younger. ‘’Careful, little one.’’ You smile wryly and help the little girl stand up.  
‘’What is your name?’’ you ask the little girl.  
‘’Ashya’’ the girl replies shyly and looks to the ground ‘’Can you spare any units? My mother is very sick….’’  
‘’Well, Ashya’’ you say and carefully take her small hand in yours ‘’I do not have any money with me…’’ and you slowly take your golden ring from your finger ‘’Will this do? I think it’s value is around thirty units or so.’’  
Ashya’s eyes widen and you hand her your ring ‘’Thank you very much, miss.’’ She chuckles happily and disappears in the crowd. You stand up and search for the others. You see Drax, Rocket and Groot entering a building with a roof that has lights and you guess it some kind of ‘club’. You draw with your mouth and sigh. You were not in the mood to do anything ‘fun’ at all. 

Then don’t

Hmm, sounded like a good idea. Why not just explore Knowhere a bit? Maybe you will find something cool? You hum in agreement with yourself. Better tell the others I will be off to an adventure. You walk to the club, but stop in your tracks when you see Peter and Gamora standing outside. Gamora has her back facing you and Peter does not sees you, he is too busy talking to Gamora. Those guys are so coming together.  
You walk into the club and you immediately feel the temperature increasing. People and aliens are standing near the bar and talking loudly and the music’s bass drums in your ear. But most people are standing near some kind of big table with little dog-look-a-like-creatures racing on it. You spot Drax, Rocket and Groot near the table with the dog-looking-creatures on it, and Drax looks like he was exploding with the word ‘’Yes, Yes, Yes!”  
Oh god. You were just five minutes away and Rocket and Drax already looked quite drunk. You hated drunk man. Reminded them of your stepdad.   
You tried to hide your sudden anger and putted on a straight face while you walked through the heavy crowd to Drax and his drunk squad.  
‘’Drax!’’ you shout to him as you –almost- stand next to him, but he doesn’t hears you and just keeps yelling ‘’yes!’’ at the creatures’ game.  
‘’Drax!’’ you shout again, and this time he replies ‘’What is it? I’M WATCHING A GAME!’’  
You sigh and clench your fists. Don’t hit him. It was because of the drink. Contain yourself.  
‘’What is it, beautiful?’’ Rocket says playfully while he balances on his feet, almost falling because he was drunk.  
‘’I’m going to explore Knowhere a bit.’’ You say dryly as you raise an eyebrow.  
‘’But Gamora’s buyer-‘’  
‘’I don’t care.’’ You cut Rocket off. You were still a bit mad at him because of what he said ‘’I’ll be back when you’re finished.’’ You turn around a pace away, although you could swear Rocket calling out your name, but you didn’t care, you just wanted to be away from these drunk people.   
You step out of the club, the air being fresher so you could breathe properly and you had to cough a few times. You had hated clubs your whole life. In your teen years, when you were somewhere around fourteen or so, your best friend once dragged you with her, saying that it was one of the best places to visit. Well, it turned out being awful. You hated the drunk people, especially the drunk boys who wanted to slap your ass. Disgusting. You never returned to that club again or an club since, you hated the smell of alcohol and sweat.  
You straighten your back and walk away with certain steps.

‘’So, someone is having her period.’’  
You startle of the sudden voice, although you knew who it was, and gasp sharp. You turn around, only to find two elegant brown eyes looking at you. God, there was something about him that made you want to have him all for yourself, but heck, you didn’t know what it was. The only thing you knew was that you wanted him. Fuck the fact that he is a raccoon.   
‘’Scared you?’’ he asks with a slight smirk dancing around his lips.  
‘’No.’’ you say as sure as you could and slightly raise your chin. Rocket was standing on a brick wall so that he was at your eye length. You look around you. No one is there but you and Rocket.  
‘’What are you doing here?’’ you ask a bit confused.  
‘’Oh, nothing.’’ Rocket shrugs ‘’Just admiring the view.’’ And he let his eyes running down your body.  
You sigh ‘’Rocket, you’re drunk.’’  
‘’Maybe’’ he giggles as he takes a few steps closer to you, making the distance between you smaller and smaller, until you’re just standing a minuscule foot away from him. He gazes in your eyes, locking his with yours.  
‘’Rocket’’ you mumble confused as you see his look ‘’What are you-‘’ You are cut off by Rocket’s lips meeting yours. His soft, warm lips upon your dry lips, making you feel all warm inside. It did felt a bit weird, yes, kissing with a raccoon, but your feeling of ‘this is right’ became the master of you. You kiss Rocket back, gently laying a hand on his soft and fury cheek. Rocket also lays his hands around your waist, pulling you closer to him and gently squeezing your flesh as his lips slowly trace down your neck to your collarbone.   
‘’(Y/n)’’ Rocket’s warm breath softly strikes your skin ‘’I need to go, the others are probably waiting for me.’’  
You nod ‘’Y-yea’’  
Rocket smiles, giving you one last kiss on your lips before walking away. Okay. So you just kissed Rocket. Okay. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.   
Damn, he could kiss like a pro.


End file.
